In applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 07/217,422 and Filing Date of July 11, 1988 there is disclosed a self-adhesive bandage comprising a fabric carrier strip in which the surface facing the wound, i.e., the wound-side surface, is coated with a hydrophilic, gel-type coating, while the side portions of the surface are covered with a pressure-sensitive adhesive. The adhesive fastens a backing, or "release" paper to the wound-side surface of the bandage, maintaining its sterile character until removed. The middle of the release paper is transversely scored for easy removal prior to fastening the bandage to a wound. The hydrophilic nature of the gel-coated portion positioned adjacent to the wound prevents formation of an adhering bond between the wound and the bandage, allowing the latter's eventual removal without pain. The gel is also air-permeable, thus facilitating healing of the wound which it protects.
While the bandage described represents a significant advance over bandages previously known, in order to be successful, it must be capable of automated, low-cost manufacture. Furthermore, it is necessary that provision be made for placing the gel coating on the center portion of the bandage, between the adhesive coated portions of the bandage fabric. It is also necessary that the manufacturing process provide a way in which bandages of a desired shape can be formed so as to include a release paper covering that maintains the sterile quality of the bandage surface to be exposed to the wound, but which can be easily removed prior to use.